Hoenn's Sapphire
by eemhp31
Summary: "The great story of Pokemon can be told in many ways. But, each way is different. There is no telling what I will see as I go." The first journal entry in a new Trainer from Hoenn. Follow and explore the world of Pokemon anew. Set in the Game of Sapphire, reader's can decide pokemon and their names.
1. Prolog

**This is new for me. I'm an semi-experienced writer to be sure, but this is only the second one I've done in first person. And the first in the form of a journal entry. And I'll admit I'm not the best, but I'm trying.**

**But enough about me, this story is the game of Sapphire. I'm basically playing the game as I type what is going on, so it should be rather accurate to what is happening. I do plan on making changes here and there, simply to help smooth things over, but not all is going to change, so don't worry there. I am really hoping for the reader's help in this. **

**When Pokemon are to be caught, I'm wishing that you guys will tell me what you would want, and a the Nickname I could give them. But please remember, this is Sapphire, I am restricted on the pokemon I can get, so please don't go saying pokemon from Diamond/Pearl or other games. I can't transfer pokemon over easily, so I am heavily restricted on what I can do.**

**Now I've taken enough of your time, so with only a disclamer left, I hope you enjoy my telling of Sapphire, in Hoenn's Sapphire.**

_**No I do not own Pokemon or things related to it. That tittle goes to...well I can't remember, so just know I don't own it.**_

Entry 1. 

Well this is a new experience for me. Writing a Journal had been recommended to me several times, but I never thought I would do it. But I'm moving to a new place, and then heading out to explore the world. So maybe writing this isn't such a bad idea. I mean you never know what could happen out there. So Let's get this started.

The great story of Pokemon can be told in many ways. But, each way is different. There is no telling what I will see as I go. That much I know for certain. The world is very vast, and new discoveries are being made all the time. From the changing of types, to discovery of new pokemon. Well I actually think it's more like rediscovery.

I mean these creatures have been around for ages longer than us humans, some change, some don't. There is no real telling just how many types there are. All we can hope to do is understand the basics. Go beyond that, and well we start getting problems.

And on the note of basics and beyond….where do humans fit in? Better yet, the rare animals that I never seem to see, yet always eat, and pokemon always eat…I think. That is one of the oddest topics I've ever tried to talk about. I can never get straight answers, but then again. Are we meant to.

Sorry, didn't mean to get all philosophical, but it happens. I'll try and keep on point, but don't always expect it.

Well anyways, I guess I should get on with the story. My story actually began elsewhere. The place I grew up, but that is of little importance, and who wants to read or recount tellings from a childhood. Well anyways, to get back on point. My story really begins when me and my mother move, to a little tiny town in what I think is the middle of nowhere, called Littleroot town….Who the heck named it?!

**And there you go, first part, a prolog. I know not really getting into the game, but I did that on for a reason, so trust me. But that means I get to ask the first reader response, what should I name the main character. I have no clue what it should be, and I suck at naming, hence you guys get to decide. I'll look over the choices and decide on which one I like.**

**Well thank you for reading, and I look forward to the responses.**


	2. Chapter 1

Entry 2

My life actually started before I moved. When I was in my old house, I had already been talking with my mother, I hear her real name from time to time, but it never seems to stick. Well anyways, I was talking about what I wanted to be, and before I could go much of anywhere, a message arrived. The Message was from my father…I'll talk about him later, MUCH later.

Well on the idea of the message, apparently he had pulled some strings and gotten me in contact with a localish Pokemon Professor. And attached to his message was a message from said Professor, who said in a very generic video message and I quote, "Hi! Sorry to Keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Birch. But everyone calls me the pokemon Professor. This is what we call a 'pokemon.'" A pokemon, then appeared out what seemed nowhere, I think it was an Azurill. "This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as pokemon. We humans live alongside pokemon, at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about pokemon. In fact, there are many, many secrets surrounding pokemon. To unravel pokemon mysteries I've been undertaking research. That's what I do"

By the end I wasn't sure if I should be annoyed, or just put off. I choice neither, it was a very generic message, probably meant for those that had been isolate from the world for some reason or another.

And after that long of a message, and the pestering of my mother, I sent a response to him. It was rather basic information, stuff that would probably go onto a trainer card. "Hello Professor, Name's Jayce. I'm sure my Father's told you a few things, but I'm being pestered to make sure you know. I am a g-b-male, whichever way you go. I am currently fifteen, turned that a last month. I don't really know all that much to say, but I hope to meet you at some point."

It wasn't the best of messages I agree, but I'm rarely one to talk. So I guess I wasn't all that surprised when, not long before I was to move, got a message back from the professor. This one seemed just as generic as the last. "Ah, okay! You're Jayce who's moving to my hometown of Littleroot. I get it now. All right, are you ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold. Take courage, and leap into the world of pokemon where dreams, adventures and friendships await! Well, I'll be expecting you later. Come see me in my pokemon lab."

…Looking back on it now, it is still rather odd that I got that sort of response. You would think that the son of a Gym leader would be more wildly know. But I guess that is just my form of luck, works for me.

Yea anyways, that was about the existent of our message switching. I was so stumped that I had no clue what to even say. So I figured, don't bother, I'll be seeing him soon. But I'll admit here and now, I was moving to the hometown of a pokemon professor. What were my odds, hey Maybe he'll have a daughter….nope don't thing that. That would be a very bad relationship to have to worry about.

I guess I can say, you are up to-date currently. We are about to move, all our stuff is being put into the truck. Though from the looks of things, I will most likely be stuck in back with our stuff on the second truck, oh well. I actually like riding in trucks believe it or not. But I'll talk about that later. I'm being called, so I'll wrap this up, Hopefully I'll be able to do my next entry soon. Yea, with my luck I'll be forced to save someone. Na, that's not likely to happen.

**AN: Well I am off to a rolling start here. Now I know these first to parts are rather short, sorry about that. But I couldn't figure out much for him to do. At times these "entries" will be split into multiple parts, and some times they will be short. Like I said, this will be a journal like story, and Journals like to vary in length.**

**Most of the time though, the Journal Entry will be ending at around the times that I save. It makes it easier for me to work things through, as well as give me good points to start and stop. Of course the whole world is going to be expanded, where would the fun be in having it so small you could go across it in a day.**

**A large portion of the time line of play will also be expanded, simply because I'll need it to express all the time I will most likely be forced to spend on training, which I suck at.**

**Also, a large portion, and I mean a LARGE portion of the text will be coming from the game itself. Like I said I am playing through it as I type, which means as a textbox comes I type. I will admit that will become a pain, but I plan on doing it anyways.**

**As for the age...I do believe fifteen is a good age for a "mature" teen to be able to go out and get into trouble. I do hope you agree, and if you don't...well sorry.**

**Now, I'm just about finished. I've done all I can do in the before game area, up next we arrive at Littleroot and problems start with little trouble. I so look forward to that long, possibly mutlipart entry. See you then.**


	3. Chapter 2

Entry 3, Littleroot Town

And for my first, Ah crap moment. I haven't updated this in a bit, damn it. I got so caught up with the move and then…things happened and I kept forgetting to write. I only remembered because…well mother reminded me to make sure I do keep this updated.

….Well I should start. The ride to new town was rather long, but I was comfortable in the moving truck. I found it quite nice really. Though it was dark, and a tad stuffy. But that wasn't all that much of a bother.

When we arrived, it took a few moments for the back of the truck to open. That was again, fine by me. I had to get up and grab a few things before I exited, so when the door opened I was able to hope out almost instantly.

And speaking of instantly, my mother came out of the house the truck was parked next to so fast I wasn't even able to get that much of a look at the "town." I say the word only because others say it. It seemed more like a village to me. Very few houses, not much at all. The largest building had to have been the professor's laboratory. Either that or a school.

Ah school….I'm not sure if I can say I am going to miss it or, or if I'm going to pass by the place and laugh. Then sneer.

Well anyways, my mother had come out of the house, our new house. She was SO happy. How happy you ask, how about I let her words do the talking, yes my memory tends to be THAT good.

So, she said, and I am quoting here. "Jayce, we're here, honey! It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck." I WANTED to respond, but she was so quick. "Well this is Littleroot Town. How do you like it? This is our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think? And, you get your own room, Jayce! Let's go inside." The last line was a WTF thing, I had my own room at the old place.

Well, I had to force myself to blink a few times. As she went back into the house, with me following a few steps behind her. What met me on entering was the sight of several pokemon, Machoke, moving things around and into place. As well as my mother standing directly in front of me, still looking extremely happy.

"See, Jayce? Isn't it nice in here, too? The mover's pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! Jayce, your room is upstairs. Go check it out dear! Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"

After that my mother seemed to go into a slightly dreamy state for some reason, I could do nothing but sigh, shake my head and follow my mother's instructions. Thankfully finding the way up wasn't hard, there were stairs dead ahead so I made straight for them. But once on the top floor though I had a few problems. There were several doors up there!

What else could I do but play, "What's behind this door?!" ….I can suddenly imagine a random tittle screen coming up.

Back on point I had to try several doors, I found the bathroom, a closet and a guest room before I found my own. It was a very…empty bedroom. There was a lot of space, most of my stuff was against the front and furthest side wall. And all I had was a TV, some games, and my computer, plus a few pics and other things on the side wall. So more or less…I don't own much. I know, rather sad isn't it.

After checking on my things, rearranging a few things I finally went and checked on the Clock. It was a very simple analog clock, so it was simple to set the time. The only time keeping thing I had on me was a small watch I had on me, a gift I got from a young age and kept up, or really should said whenever one died or got damaged I got a new one but that is beside the point.

With my room clock set, my mother's timing showed it was perfect as ever. Not sure if that pun was intended or not. Well anyways she came into the room, still looking extremely happy.

"Jayce, how do you like your new room?"

I believe I said, "It's has more room than my old one, so I like it."

"Good!" She then looked quickly at the room. "Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. Pokemon movers are so Convenient! Oh you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk."

"Already have mom, checked it the first thing."

"Alright, just checking." She then headed on downstairs, leaving me in a blinking idiot again. This is when I begin to feel that I'm going to be in the state a lot.

Well I get over it with a shrug, and check a few more things in my room. And then I head out and back downstairs, where I hear the TV going. When I reach the bottom of the stairs my mother instantly realizes I am there.

I'm going to speed things up a little here, this entry is getting a long for my liking. I realize I may create longer, but for my first long one I'm speeding it.

Anyways my mom notices me, calls me over because she notices that Dad's Gym is on the TV. I don't know why I only caught the trail end of the program, meaning I missed the problem, and from the sounds of it they were only reporting in front of dad's gym. So no good information there. Mom seemed slightly down that she didn't get the full program, but I didn't mind. I was still a little, and still am at the time of this writing, mad at him for…several things.

Well mom pulled herself together and told me that professor Birch, who is indeed a friend of dad, does indeed live next door. And she recommended I go and visit him. So, I do.

I simply walk out of the house, back outside with a view of the village I have moved to. Oh goody I say again. Well I turn and head straight to the house next door. I mean to knock on the door before entering, but for some reason, it appears no one has heard of locking their doors, I simply step up to the thing and the change in wind causes it to open without so much as a push. I'm stumped for just a few seconds before I give a shrug and enter.

I walk a bit into the house before a lady at a nearby table notices me, she turns to me with a nice glare that would make most would be robbers want to run away, but I am neither. I stand my ground and answer the question of "And you are?" with honesty. And she instantly calms down, and I'll admit I did relax a tad when that glare of hers lessened, alright I WAS affected…

Well after intro she was so much nicer, eventually she made a note that she had a daughter and that said daughter was upstairs, and that I should go introduce myself, especially since said daughter is looking forward to making new friends.

So after excusing myself, I go ahead and try and find this mystery daughter. I've already noticed how this house seems to be designed in a mirror image of my own, so I made the assumption that the daughters room would be in the same reflective spot as my own, and I was right.

The first, and only really, room I walked in was just about as empty/spacious as my own. The major difference was that there were clues that a female lived in the room, easy to see ones, which is all I am saying on the subject.

Spotting this daughter wasn't too hard, walking up to her was however. Remember on one of my earlier posts that I said it would be unlikely for the professor to have a daughter, a good looking one at that. Well I'm telling you now, do not bet on my luck for I would have just lost. Why? Because at that instant I realized the professor did indeed have a daughter, a good looking on at that.

So that was why I had some problems walking up to her as she did whatever she was doing. But then I steal my nerves with the figuring that I would never be able to get a girl like her anyways so best not to get my hopes up. And with my nerves steeled I walked right up to her, and basically said a very polite Hello.

That is when I notice she appears to be busy with something, and with my words I distracted her, and then caused her to look at me. Oh dear me, I could hardly keep drool from forming and a blush from coming to my face as she started to talk.

"Huh? Who….Who are you?" I force myself to take a deep breath and then introduce myself to her. "Oh, you're Jayce. So your move was today. Um…I'm May." It was about here that I notice she has a slight blush to her face and does seem a tad flustered, I figured it odd. "Glad to meet you! I…I have this dream of becoming friends with Pokemon all over the world. I…I heard about you, Jayce, from my dad, Prof. Birch. I was hoping that you would be nice, Jayce, and that we could be friends. Oh, this is silly, isn't it? I…I've just met you. ehehehe…. Oh, no! I forgot! I was supposed to go help Dad catch some wild pokemon! I'll catch you later!" And like that she was gone.

I was shocked to be sure, I never expected that. Later I counted the number of times she said my name, and I was shocked at the number. Granted it is a low number but still…Once would have been enough.

After that first "conversation" I leave the house, a quick conversation with May's mother and then I head back home.

The next several days to almost a week I do a few things around the village for my mother. I meet May a few times, but each and every time it goes much like "Hi! Nice to see you." Quick two line conversation then May is off again with something she forgot to do. And each and every time I notice, she has a blush and is flustered around me.

I'm not COMPLETELY dense alright, after a bit I start to realize she may have a crush on me…or something like that. I have no real clue. At one point I mean to ask, but the day I decide I should I find out she took off, I quickly find out where and decide, ah why not I'll try and catch up. And I don't even have a pokemon…so smart of me.

I make it to the exit of the village and the beginning of the nearest route before I realize, "Oh shit, I don't have a pokemon."

And in yet another example of amazing timing around myself I hear a scream.

I instantly jump, almost literally, into action and rush towards the screen. There I see someone, quickly realizing that it's Professor Birch, is being chased around by a pokemon. I quickly realize it's a Poochyena. The Pooch corners the professor and he then notices me.

He yells for my help motioning to a bag saying there are pokemon inside of them and to use one of them.

Without thinking I rushed to the bag and looked. I find three pokeballs. I had no clue which one to pick, but then something drew me towards one of them and I quickly went with it. With one quick and easy movement I throw the ball out releasing the Mudkip inside. Which ironically is exactly the pokemon I would have wanted as a starter.

The Mudkip comes out, standing ready for battle in front of me and catching the Poochyena's attention. The fight is actually rather short, for because of the age of the pokemon both only know very basic moves, so I simply order Mudkip with tackles while trying to keep it away from the Poochyena's attacks. I had little difficulty, for after only a few successful hits the pooch was out and all had been settled.

With the professor out of danger, I got down and looked at the mudkip, and he looked back at me. We sort of stared at each other as the professor made his way back to us. When I noticed he was almost at us, I stood back up and recalled the mudkip.

The professor was glad to be rescued, and thankfully he recognized me near instantly. And in doing so said I should come by the lab later so that we could talk some more. So after handing him back the mudkip, which I was slightly upset about, and he crabbed his bag he was off. I looked around a tad before I went back home. I didn't do much mostly just finished up a few things I needed to do, then I headed onto the lab.

I was truly amazed at the size of the place, I rather liked it. It should have been easy to get lost, but I found the professor rather quickly.

Once I was in sight of him he was off talking, "So, jayce I've heard so much about you from your father. I've heard that you don't have your own pokemon yet. But the way you battle earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb!" I joke you not, that is what he said, I have no clue what that even means! "I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all. Oh, yes. As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you have the pokemon you used earlier. While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that Mudkip?"

All right I'll admit it, I was shocked. I was actually getting a pokemon, and one that I had already starting bonding with, score! I decided to nickname the Mudkip, Mud. I know, real original.

"If you work a pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good Trainer. My kid, May, is out on Route 103 studying pokemon. It might not be a bad idea for you to go see May. What do you think?" I thought it was a good idea and told him just that. "Great May should be happy, too. Get May to teach you what it means to be a trainer."

Now let us stop for a moment here. I'm the son of a gym leader, and I just battled with a pokemon like I've been doing it for some time. Do I really need to be taught "what is means to be a trainer"?!

Moving on, After that he bid me farewell and I left. I did go home real quick to do a few things and grab a few things and then was out and near the front of the rout. But then that is when I realized, I needed to write everything that just happened down. It did help that I heard my mother randomly tell me in the morning too.

So now, I do believe I got this up to date again, for now. I'm about to begin my first steps. I'm starting with a mudkip named Mud. And with no way to catch more pokemon…was that smart? Anyways, I'm off….Let's see what's out there. But first I realize, my luck is so strange! What's next I find out about a criminal group of some kind…..I think I just jinxed it.

* * *

**AN: Well, got another part. Longer than the rest, but not as long as It can be. Yes I decided to shorten it and leave out conversations, but only because I found them unnecessary and all around time consuming. But that is of little importance.**

**What I am interested in however is what is coming up. I know I still got a bit before I'm able to catch pokemon, but planning ahead never hurts. I only have two other pokemon set in stone that I want to catch:**

**Poochyena**

**Taillow**

**I am also thinking on a few others, but I am not sure as of yet. So here I am asking you, what pokemon would you like me to try and capture. Remember they have be from Hoenn but other than that, go for it. I'll pick the ones I like the most and get those for certain, while others I'll get if I don't have an overkill of Pokemon already. **

**That is the other thing, I don't want an overkill amount. Unlike my normal games, I want to waist time with training. So that means I'm going to have to constantly waste entries and time to make sure all pokemon are at a certain level at every point in the game. this is extremely time consuming, so please make sure the pokemon are exactly what you really want. I will also need nicknames for them.  
**

**So leave a review/comment with the pokemon you want, or drop me a message. I'll most likely decide quickly, and let you know. And until then, I'll be seeing you.**


	4. Chapter 3

Entry 4 Travel a little Forward, Then travel right back

Got a good delay from entries again. This one is slightly on purpose. I felt there just hadn't been enough to talk about, well that and I didn't feel completely like wrighting.

Now let's see, on my last entry I left off with me leaving Littleroot town to go see may up on Route 104, no Route 103….why are all these routes named in numbers? Moving on…

I set off on route 101, I decided to not spent too much time and went straight through it, aiming to try and catch up with May. I did have to battle a few times but Mud was able to handle the Local pokemon with no problem.

In only a few hours I reached another city, also more like a village from the looks of it. I had to look at a map to figure out the name of the place, Oldale. I didn't plan to spend much time here but I got sidetracked when local decided to try and explain what a Pokemart and pokecenter were. Afterwards he gave me a potion though so I guess that was a good thing. I took a quick stop to heal up Mud, and then I was heading through to the North to route 103.

I will admit this once and only once…I got lost. I don't know how I did it, but I did. By the time I found my way to where I wanted to be, Mud had learned a new move and needed some quick rest. So I followed the proper route back to the pokecenter healed up Mud then went back out.

I got lucky the second time, encountered no problems and found May near the back end of the route. She was doing a talking to herself again when I went up to her.

"Let's see…The Pokémon found on Route 103 include…" That is when she notices me, and blushes again. "Oh, hi, Jayce"

I respond with a greeting of my own, and not know what else to say I tell her what had happened between Prof. Birch and myself. She seemed unfazed about the fact that Prof. Birch decided to get in trouble with some local Pokémon, but she did react to what he did because of it.

"Oh, I see, my dad gave you a Pokémon as a gift. Since we're here, let's have a quick battle! I'll give you a taste of what being a Trainer is like." And for once, she doesn't stutter or look embarrassed to talk to me, very odd. But from what I've heard, she does like being a trainer.

So the battle starts and I found out she has a Treecko for a starter. At higher lives this would and can cause problems going against Mud, but from the looks of things, I currently have Mud more trained than her Treecko. But that doesn't mean I take the battle lightly.

I tell Mud to perform his relatively new move, Mudslap. This was in hopes to make it harder for Treecko to land a hit, and what do you know it does. Treecko has a really hard time landing a hit while I have Mud strike at Treecko with tackles. After enough hits Treecko goes down and Mud stands proud at being able to win.

May's is still smiling as she recalls Treecko, and says a few quiet words. Then she turns to me, "Wow! That's great! Jayce, you're pretty good! I think I know why my dad has an eye out for you now." She has a small pause here, "I mean, you just got that Pokémon but it already likes you. You might be able to befriend any kind of Pokémon easily." She lets out a weak laugh; I let out a chuckle of my own. We decide to talk for a bit but eventually we catch wind of the time

But now I get to say this, this was the first full conversation we've ever had. She has a blush on half the time, and does stutter a few times, but for the most part May does very well. I start thinking about asking why she is blushing and stutter at all, I mean I already consider us friends, but then she notices the time

When she does she looks at her watch and says, "Well, it's time to head back to the lab." And with that she is off down the route. I myself simply sigh and follow not far behind her.

On the way back we talk a bit more, we find out a bit about each other's likes and dislikes by listing to different stories that we both half. We talk and half complain about being the kids of important figures, you know teenage things.

We continue this even as we reach Oldale. By accident though we SOMEHOW get lost, so we decide to split up to find our way back to route 101, she finds it first and when she spots me she yells at me to hurry up, she really wants to get home. After that it's sort of a race down route 101, and I find that though she's a girl she can be a tomboy in actions. I mean she LEAPED over a ledge because she could. I couldn't help but laugh when she did that, she blushed when she noticed then hit my shoulder in a friendly manner and took off again. When I recovered I followed after her, but by the time I got to Littleroot she was already out of sight.

I made a guess of where she went and decided to go there myself, prof. Birch's lab.

I walk into the lab and find it much as it was when I left earlier that day. I also find Prof. Birch where he was before, though it takes a bit just to find in the place. I still haven't figured out how the place is such a maze.

I go up to him, it doesn't take long for him to notice either. "Oh, hi Jayce! I heard you beat May on your first try." Wasn't that hard really, but I don't say this. "That's excellent! May's been helping with my research for a long time. She has an extensive history as a Trainer already." He reaches for something then looks back at me. "Here, Jayce, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this Pokedex." He hands me some sort of electronic devise. "The pokedex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokémon you meet or catch. My kid, she goes everywhere with it. Whenever my kid catches a rare Pokémon and records its data in the pokedex, why May looks for me while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows me." I find that a tad hard to believe, unless she released the Pokémon not long after she catches it, but I shrug it off.

He doesn't say much else, just a version of good luck on your journey and take care of your Pokémon, stuff like that. So I start my way out when I'm suddenly stopped by May. She asked why me and the professor talked about, so I tell her and show her the pokedex. She seems really happy about it too. And this is also when I start wondering why so many people seem to be so damn happy?.

"Oh, wow, Jayce! You got a pokedex, too! That's great! Just like me! I've got something You may like then!" She gives me several pokeballs. "It's fun if you can get a lot of Pokémon! I'm going to look all over the place because I want different Pokémon. If I find any cute Pokémon, I'll catch them with pokeballs!" Then she looks down at the ground slightly, "I plan on heading out soon. I hope I see you around."

I smile and chuckle, "Of course we'll see each other." I put a hand on her shoulder, "So good luck out there, and good luck." I then remove my hand and start walking away.

Just before I'm out of earshot I hear her reply, "Same to you Jayce."

I exit the lab and head back to my house, determined to gather up my stuff and head out. If I am going on my journey I want to start as soon as possible, and spending the first night with my pokemon under the starts seems like a great way to do just that.

Before I reach my home though my mom calls to me from the front of the house, when I am in front of her she is off speaking. "Jayce! Jayce! Did you introduce yourself to Prof. Birch?"

I tell her yes, a quick explanation of what happened when I did and then I show her Mud, who seems to like her.

"Oh! What an adorable Pokémon!"

I can't tell if Mud is insulted at being called adorable or proud, I lean more towards adorable.

"You got it from Prof. Birch. How nice! You're your father's child, all right. You look good together with Pokémon! Here, honey! If you're going out on an adventure, wear these running shoes! They'll put a zip in your step!"

I shrug and put on said shoes. They are comfortable, so that's a good thing. We go into the house and I gather my things and am ready to go rather quick. But then mom gives me a few things I forgot and something to eat for that night as well as stuff that will let me cook for later nights.

Yes I know how to cook, I'm not the best I'll admit but I can take care of myself. Dad made sure of that, there was no way any child of his was going to have trouble out on the road….or ever in his opion.

When I get ready to leave my mom looks at me with a bright smile on her face. "To think that you have your very own Pokémon now…Your father will be over joyed…" I find that hard to believe. "But please be careful. If anything happens, you can come home. Go on, go get them honey!"

I let out a chuckle, say my goodbyes to her and I'm off. I have just enough time to make it hallway through route 101 before I have to stop for the night. I let Mud out so he can get some fresh air and set up camp. It's not much just my tent and a fire.

When done it's dinner time, me my mom's goodbye dinner and some pokechow for Mud that I had, he didn't seem to mind the stuff but I made a point to try and find better stuff for him. When done, I relax in my tent and update this Journal.

So there you go, I went forward just to go back. But now I'm heading out for real. It feels nice, of sorts. I'm going to miss stay at home from time to time, I know that. But I'm going to love exploring and spending time with my Pokémon, there's no telling what will happen. If I knew this journey would be worthless. Tomorrow I plan on getting at least halfway through Route 102 before I stop and do some training, maybe catch a few Pokémon and train them as well. But right now I have a more important thing to think about, where the hell did the rock under my back get there!?

* * *

**AN: And moving right along, I give you the first "battle" and a good bit of walking around. This is where the story actually starts going from strict to have fun. I can probably figure out a few random events while I'm typing this up. Going through the whole story as one would the game would just be boring, for both the writer and the author. What is to happen is something I have to figure out though so that may take a good while.**

**On a different note, the Pokemon. I have figured out about ten Pokemon I will most likely catch:**

**Tailow**

**Poocheana**

**Kecleon (as Recommended Raiyane)**

**Vulpix (as Recommended Raiyane)**

**Abra (as Recommended Raiyane)**

**Sableye**

**Torkoal (as recommended ADTxSHADOWx)**

**Swablu**

**Shroomish (as Recommended Raiyane)**

**Gulpin (as Recommended Raiyane)**

**As you can see there are several Pokemon that I wanted and decided I would try and get. Raiyane I realize I left out two of the Pokemon you suggested but Dusckull just isn't that powerful unless it's able to full evolve into a Dusknore, and its second evolution is about as good as a Sableye and I always like Sableye so I that is what I went for. And Aron...well I sort of got scared off by it's two super weakness, sorry.**

**I am still open to ideas for other pokemon, not quiet sure how many more I'll add but it doesn't hurt to try. I also got nicknames ready for all but Poocheana, Abra, Torkoal, and Gulpin so I'm open to ideas there.**

**So I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope to see when I get the next one out, until then happy reading.**


End file.
